


That Which Breaks Us (Will it Makes us Strong?)

by QuietWriter92



Series: What Makes Us Stronger [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver's bright happy future shatters with a single gunshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Breaks Us (Will it Makes us Strong?)

 

 _She wouldn’t have children_. She thought as she felt the bullet go through her. Later on she would be annoyed of that thought being the first thing that popped into her head. _But it makes sense_ , she thought; she and Oliver had finally agreed to start trying. These past two months have been filled with baby talk. But now, as she felt the warm blood on her hands from her abdomen wound and the black spots that where invading her vision, all she could think of was the baby she had so long ago dreamed of. She felt tears run down her cheeks, it wasn’t all from the pain, it was from the sense of loss she felt. 

“Felicity!” She heard Oliver scream. He was getting closer. _Finally._ She felt his arm hoisting her up as quickly and gently as he could. _I can go to sleep. I’m safe._ She thought before everything went black. 

Felicity went into surgery and Oliver paced back and forth all night. Sara sat next to Diggle as they both watched him, no one spoke. _How do you comfort someone when you are hurting yourself?_ Sara and Felicity had gotten closer over the past few years, fighting alongside each other, saving each other, and helping each other through difficult times. Diggle had become like the brother Felicity always wanted. She trusted him, and he trusted her. They were more than just a team, they were a family, _her_ family. 

Finally in the early hours of the morning the doctor came out. She went straight to Oliver, his mask of strength failing to hide his outright fear of losing her. 

“She’s stable.” Said the doctor as soon as she saw Oliver. It did the trick, Oliver took a deep breath, but there was more, he could tell. “She is stable, but weak. There is… was something else. Mr. Queen, your wife was pregnant, about seven weeks but, unfortunately she… lost the baby.” Oliver felt the cold spread inside him, until it reached his heart. It settled there, like a rock, making it hard to move. The doctor reached out and clasped Oliver on the shoulder before leaving. Sara and Digg made their way to his side and dragged his numb body towards a chair. 

“I’m so sorry Ollie.” Sara said, her voice low, breaking in his name. He could tell without looking that she was crying too. Sara didn’t hug him or touch him. She was hurting for Felicity too. Digg placed a comforting hand on Oliver’s shoulder, but didn’t say anything else. His eyes showed the emotions he wouldn’t share. 

***

No one was allowed to see Felicity until the next day. Oliver resumed his pacing while the others went home. He would call them as soon as he knew anything. Digg made him promise to go home and sleep. (He didn’t)

***

Felicity woke up groggily and alone. She heard the machine beeping, telling her that her heart was beating. _Alive._ She sighed and it hurt. She tried to sit up and it hurt. She didn’t feel alive. She closed her eyes and tried to take a slow deep breath. _Better,_ she thought. She heard a toilet flush and soon enough Oliver emerged from the tiny bathroom on the other side of the room. 

“Hi” She said. His eyes snapped to hers. She saw so many emotions there, worry, relief, sadness, guilt. He looked from her eyes to her abdomen where she was shot. Then he looked away. And then she knew, _she knew_ _she wasn’t the only one hurt, just the only one alive._ “Oh,” it came out like a sob. _Oh no._ Her hand came up to her mouth to try and contain the sobs. Her other arm clutched the sheets over her flat bandaged abdomen. _No._ She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face.

Oliver crossed the room and sat in the chair next to her bed. His post for the past few hours. He took her hand, unclenching it from its death grip on the sheets. They both cried, silently and together. Finally, Felicity flexed her fingers in Oliver’s hand and covered his hands with her own. 

“This wasn’t your fault.” Her voice is hoarse yet it held a force that was all Felicity. Oliver shook his head, _Of course it was his fault, his life has lead her into danger so many times. And now it wasn’t just her._ “Hey, look at me,” she said a little more clearly. “It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Okay?” He looked at her, and for the millionth time wondered what he did to deserve her. “I’m alive because of you, the city is better because of _you_.” He didn’t nod, just felt guilty for not being able to protect his family. 

“There’s more.” He said, and explained to her that they didn’t just loose their baby, but also the possibility for another. The image Felicity had of their baby broke, shattering into a million pieces. She didn’t know how to put them back together again. She looked at Oliver, her husband, her partner, her best friend, her rock. She knew that nothing could break them apart, no matter what happened to them they would face it together. 

***

She had to stay in the hospital for the following week before she was allowed to leave. They didn’t talk about it afterwards. Everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything. He still wouldn’t touch her, not even after the all clear from her doctor. 

***

She heard him come in. Felt him moving around the room and finally turned towards him when the bed dipped with his weight. He didn’t lie down, he just sat there, his hands over his face. Felicity didn’t move. Her eyes roamed his shirtless back looking for a sign of injury (there were none). Without thinking she reached her arm out but stopped. She hesitated for a moment before softly touching his back. His whole body went rigid. 

“Oliver,” She whispered as she sat up reaching for his shoulder trying to make him look at her. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Slowly Oliver turned. His jaw was set, he had a few cuts and bruises but nothing too bad. When Felicity reached his eyes she noticed he’d been crying. She cupped his cheek, silently asking him again, what was wrong.

“Due date.” He said softly; sadly. She didn’t let go of him, instead she scooted closer to him peaking at the clock on the nightstand. 2:04 AM flashed in a light blue light. It was the 5th of April 2015 the due date. His arm came up and wrapped around her waist; his forehead resting on her neck. Felicity felt his tears against her skin, her own dripping onto him. 

For the first time in months Oliver kissed her with everything he had. His love, his desire, his pain, his sadness, and his guilt. Felicity quickly responded to the kiss and pushed back with her own emotions. When she pulled away she saw the ghost of a smile on his face. It was something she hadn’t seen in months. She returned it with a similar one. They were going to be okay, she was sure of it. (She was right)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more one-shots in this particular universe. What do you guys think?


End file.
